Death Battle Aftermath: Peach VS Zelda
by ltj056
Summary: After Peach killed Zelda, Link attacks the Mushroom Kingdom to avenge her. Can Peach save her kingdom? Is their more going on than we know? Let's find out! It's time for a Death Battle Aftermath!


**Hey everybody! I'm sorry this took so long. Life, school, and all that kept getting in the way. So I decided to make this a mini-arc. This time we will be looking at the story of what happened after Peach VS Zelda, most people's hated season one episode! (Unlike most people, I actually agree with this episode. However, I was conflicted about it at first.) The next one will be for Ganondorf VS Bowser. With all that said, let's get started!**

The mystical land of the Mushroom Kingdom was currently in despair, though none were more so than the pink dressed princess Peach. Peach was sitting on her throne in sorrow, though with all that has happened it was hard to blame her. First Mario, her hero and lover was found cut in half. Luigi, his brother, figured out who did it and went out for revenge, only to be found dead with a hole clean through his chest. Following all of that, a princess from another universe appeared and some force made them fight to the death forced to kill her. Peach didn't know why that force made her kill that princess, who she learned was named Zelda. After that a mysterious relic emerged from her body, which she hid away in that very throne room. And now, the protector of that princess wants revenge and is attacking her kingdom. "Oh what to do?"

Her servant Toadsworth, who looked older than most toads and was brown, came in to inform her of the situation. "Don't worry, Princess. We have that rapscallion under control."

Peach perked up at that. "Really?"

Toadsworth nodded "Yes, the toad elite guard are currently combating the fiend."

Peach slumped down and gave a very blunt "We're doomed."

Toadsworth was confused by the statement "What do you mean?"

Peach stood up and gave a ,surprisingly, blunt statement "If they were actually good at their jobs, then why did Mario have to save me all the time?"

Toadsworth looked offended, but was still polite. "With Mario gone, our guards pushed themselves as far as they could."

Peach was still skeptical about the guards...

 **BOOM!**

… and that explosion just confirmed her fears were justified. Toadsworth was, for some reason, surprised by this."What happened, I was sure they had him?"

Peach was about to say something, but decided against it.

Toadsworth ran to Peach, holding a flower with eyes and red petals. "Princess! We must get you to safety!"

He was about to grab her hand, but she moved it away before he could reach it "No."

Toadsworth was extremely surprised by this "What?"

Peach walked towards the door, but Toadsworth stopped her. "I cannot let you face that monster!"

Peach was not in the mood to deal with this. "I must go defeat that man! Thing are changing and we have to change with it."

Toadsworth was persistent "Even if-"

 **SMACK!**

Before he could finish, Peach hit him with a frying pan that she pulled out of nowhere. He was on the ground out cold. "I'm sorry, Toadsworth."

As she ran out, a blue light flew through the window and was flying around the room. It noticed Toadsworth and flew down to, then said ,in a feminine voice, the most annoying thing any gamer has ever heard "Hey! Listen!"

She decided to start slamming herself against him, she wasn't making progress and kept saying "Listen!"

Peach was running to the door and was certain that the guards were going to fail to stop the intruder. She kept running, until she was in front of the entrance. She heard footsteps heading towards the door. She decided to open the door and saw the intruder. He was a pale young man with blond hair, blue eyes, and his ears were pointed like an elf's. He wore a green tunic and hat, while wearing white pants and brown boots. He had a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. "Who are you?"

He said nothing and that somehow explained it to her. "I see, Link. Let me ask another question. Are you the protector of Princess Zelda?"

He nodded his head and the princess closed her eyes "I am Princess Peach, leader of the Mushroom Kingdom and I will not allow such violence to continue."

Before Link could say or do anything, she opened her eyes and held out her hand to Link "So let us resolve this peacefully."

It was quiet for a moment and the two just looked at one another. However, Link simply shook his head and Peach lowered her hand. " I see, so you want this to end with my destruction?"

Link nodded at this and Peach just sighed. "I was hoping that we could solve this peacefully."

Peach summoned a turnip and threw it at Link, who simply cut it in half. Peach used the peach bomber and Link was pushed back, allowing Peach to summon a sheep and hurl it at him. However, Link dodge it by rolling to the left and pulled out his bow. Before he could use it, Peach threw another turnip at him and caused him to drop his bow. Peach used this opportunity to use her Mega Strike Technique, but Link used the Hylian Shield to protect him and was sent flying. Peach used her floatation to follow him.

Link crashed into a building, while Peach landed across the street and took out Perry the Parasol, waiting for Link to make his move. A bomb was thrown clean to her, she was able to dodge but not without getting sent flying by the explosion. As she crashed into a nearby garbage can, Link came out of the building with his sword and shield in hand. Peach used her magic to summon another sheep, but Link slashed at her before she could throw it. The sheep dissipated and Link was trying to slash Peach, but she was dodging rather effortlessly. Peach activated her Gloom ability, at first Link as confused but Peach ran towards him and he dodged the tears. Link brought out his boomerang and threw it. It missed her, but turned around and hit her in the back of the head. This caused the Gloom ability to stop and the boomerang returned to Link's hand. Link took out his grappling hook and used it pull Peach, who was still stunned, to him. Link took his sword out and was prepared to end it. When suddenly a voice cried out "Stop!"

Both Peach and Link looked to see Toadsworth and Navi were running, or in Navi's case flying, towards them. Peach was struggling to get out of Link's grip. "Toadsworth, get out of here!"

Toadsworth was not going to leave. "Princess, this whole ordeal was over a misunderstanding!"

Navi was flying around Link. "He's telling the truth Link!"

Link let Peach go and turned to Navi. He asked what they meant by this, Navi stopped and tried to explain "It's the same thing that happened when you fought the warrior with the giant sword."

Link was confused about what she meant by this "There was some strange force that connected this world and our own, just like when you killed that warrior, this woman was stripped of her conscience and the forced her and Zelda to fight each other to the death."

Link resheathed his sword and apologized for his violent acts against the kingdom in the form of bowing. Peach was silent for a moment, trying to find a way to respond. "There is no need to apologize."

Link was not expecting this and asked why. Peach said something that nobody was expecting. "While your actions did harm my people, I understand that you had an obligation to your people to avenge Princess Zelda."

She saw that mentioning Zelda angered Link, but he was still trying to keep his composure. "I should be asking you for forgiveness."

They all looked at her surprised by was especially shocked by this. "What do you mean Milady, this rapscallion was the one to-"

"That is enough Toadsworth."

Despite it being soft spoken, that was all Toadsworth needed to hear. Peach decided that an explanation was warranted. "Even if it was caused by a mysterious force, I was still the one who took Zelda's life. Her death is still on my head and for that, I am truly sorry."

She bowed down and Link and Navi looked at each other for a moment, until Link stood up and walked over to her. He took out his sword and Peach closed her eyes, ready for the end. Toadsworth was about to run over to them, but Peach raised her hand. "Princess Peach, You must be joking! Without you, the kingdom will fall into a state of anarchy!"

Peach opened her eyes and looked at Toadsworth with a smile on her face. "I'll leave everything to you Toadsworth."

As tears were falling from Toadsworth's eyes, Peach looked to the ground and prepared for the end. Link looked to Toadsworth and back to Peach. Everything was silent for a moment, until Link swung his sword down. Toadsworth reached out to them. " _PEACH!"_

The sword struck the ground right in front of Peach, who looked up to Link. Link was silent, but Peach knew what he was thinking. "You don't want those close to me to suffer."

Link simply nodded and sheathed his sword, he reached his hand out to Peach. Peach took it and Link pulled her up. Before they could say anything, Toadsworth ran up to Peach and hugged her. "Princess, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Peach smiled and returned the hug and Link just watched as the two were hugging. Navi flew next to him and whispered in his ear. "We should ask them where the Triforce of Wisdom is."

Link nodded and walked towards them. They separated and turned to him, Toadsworth ran up to him. "Thank you, Sir Link!"

Link was silent, but like before it explained everything about what he wanted. Toadsworth was confused, but Peach knew exactly what he was talking about. "I know what you're talking about."

They all looked at her, then Navi flew to her. "Where is it, we need to find it immediately."

"What exactly is so important about this golden relic?" Toadsworth asked.

Navi couldn't believe that anyone would even think that. " The Triforce is the most valuable relic ever made and Ganondorf will stop at nothing to get it!"

Peach and Toadsworth were disturbed by the mention of this Ganondorf. She didn't even let them ask "Ganondorf is the gerudo king and the heart of all evil in the world. If he gets his hand on the Triforce, there will be no stopping him."

They were disturbed by the thought of a villain worse than Bowser. Peach was now certain that they must give it to them. "It is in my throne room."

"Please take us to it." Navi practically begged.

"Follow me." Peach replied

They all started to walk to the throne room, while a mysterious figure with white and wearing white clothing with a red four part cape, three on the back and one in the front, was watching them with another figure, who wore an armor that covered his face and wore a black and blue robe beneath it.

"So the princess of this land is the one who possesses the Triforce of Wisdom." The figure in the white outfit stated.

"I shall return to Lord Ganon. Ghirahim, you continue to observe." The armored man teleported after saying that.

"Whatever it takes Zant." Ghirahim replied, before jumping down to stalk the group.

 **And that's that. Hope you enjoyed this. Again, I'm sorry this took so long and if it wasn't what you were hoping for. As you may have noticed, I decided to ditch the script and started to describe the characters design. (The reason for this was because I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one to do on this site.) I will do the sequel to this after I take care of some other things I want to work on. I hope you all understand. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and I hope you enjoyed this story and that you enoy future stories.**


End file.
